


14 Again

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for 10x12, Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sam was thinking when he saw 14 year old Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received on my tumblr!

“Heya, Sammy.”

Sam didn’t know what else to do except to open the door. Dean entered the room with the same strut as always, but he was a foot shorter and 20 years younger. And the thing is, despite his jailbait appearance, Sam still wanted to kiss him stupid.

He was obsessed with Dean’s curse. It was weird to see someone who looked so different than the Dean he was used to, but had the exact same mannerisms.

Sam couldn’t stop thinking about Dean. Dean as a teenager. Dean as an underage, short, not-allowed-to-drink teenager. And the horrible, horrible fact that even though Dean was a kid he still felt a lingering amount of attraction for him. He felt sick. It didn’t matter that Dean was still Dean mentally and emotionally—though Dean’s emotional range was one of a teenager—and that his feelings for Sam hadn’t regressed as well as his age. Dean looked like a 16 year old kid and there was no way in hell that Sam was going to have sex with Dean.

Unfortunately teenage Dean didn’t stop sending Sam the sultry looks that adult Dean usually sent him. Sam faked a smile in return but it was getting harder and harder to resist his fucking big—little?—brother. Dean had the same cocky swagger that made Sam fall for Dean in the first place, and it’s not like he minded having Dean shorter than him. And he wasn’t ugly, either. It’s not like he’d actually be having sex with an underage guy because it was still 36-year-old Dean, just a little bit smaller, different haircut, and less stubble.

“C’mon, Sammy,” Dean purred. “Don’t you want me?”  
“Dean, you’re a teenager,” Sam muttered. “Can you even shave?”

Dean pouted, and his lips were just as enticing as adult Dean’s. Sam wanted to kiss and bite Dean’s lips until they were raw and red. The teenager was all muscle, attitude, and he’d let Sam do whatever he wanted to him. How could he say no?

“Age is just a number, Sammy.” Dean stepped into Sam’s space and tugged his hair. “Don’t say no to me, baby.” Dean tugged Sam’s head back so he was looking into sexy green eyes. “Sammy, sweetie, just a quickie.”  
“I thought we had to find someone,” Sam grunted, trying to ignore the way his cock was stirring in his pants. Dean just had that affect on him, teenager or adult. “Your friend, Trixie or whatever.”  
“Tina,” Dean corrected. “Okay, can you get the job done in 10 minutes?”

Can I blow my big brother who looks like my son? “I’m not sure…”  
“Oh come on, old man, how much time do you need?”

I could get down on my knees and suck your brains out quite happily, but you look like a kid. “We should probably just look for Tammy.”

“Tina,” Dean corrected again. “Her name is T—you know what, forget it.” Dean dropped down to his knees and fumbled with Sam’s belt buckle.

“Dean!” Sam jumped but Dean’s strong hands on his belt prevented him from moving out of the way. “We need to… oh… okay, five minutes.”

Dean looked up at him from where his lips were around Sam’s cock. “Jesus, Dean, you shouldn’t look this hot. I have a kid sucking my dick and I like it.”

Dean pulled off with a loud smacking noise. “I’m not technically a kid. I’m still your big brother. Now you want your big brother to suck your cock or not?”

Sam leaned back against the chair and watched Dean appraisingly. “I’m not gonna complain.”

Dean’s lips went back to work.

*

 

Later, when Dean was back to an adult, Sam felt a little bit relieved. “It was kinda weird having sex with kid-you.”  
“I wasn’t a kid, I was a teenager.”

Sam slung an arm around his brother. “Whatever man, you still liked Taylor Swift. I’m gonna lord that above you for the rest of your life.”

Dean punched Sam lightly. “Well, I’m glad I’m an adult again, I have to admit.”

Sam kissed Dean’s nose. “You were a really hot teenager, you know. I see why all the girls were crazy about you.”

“Well, you’re the only girl that got me,” Dean replied. Sam was so happy to have him back, he didn’t even complain when Dean let Taylor swift play on the radio.


End file.
